


Operation Fortis Animo

by OMNIDAD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Medical Horror, a fallen human that is not frisk, both kinds of drugs, feels ahoy, gaster is actually a sweetie bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMNIDAD/pseuds/OMNIDAD
Summary: Dr. Gaster seeks knowledge wherever he can, and this time it comes from the flesh, blood, and soul of a young boy. Perhaps he can change the fate of monster and human-kind, if his wild idea works, but can he bring himself to continue his work when the life of a child caught inbetween is at stake?Set before Sans' and Papyrus's conception but shortly after Chara's and Asriel's death.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> apologies: I'm a bit new to writing. BUT. I will be sure to try my best to deliver atypical Undertale feels.
> 
> I will put trigger warnings in the notes, but for the prologue, I think we're fine.

**Humans were everpresent.  
** **They flooded the earth with their copious numbers, filling every crack of the planet with their bland sameness as if it were a race. They pushed out anything or anyone who stood in the way of their world domination, even their own kin, so it was only foolish of us monsters to think we weren’t next.  
** **The peaceful coexistence between us was thin. It shattered, but the War was only a surprise to the foolish.  
** **And now, bridges burned, the real fools were those who never thought to study and record humans. They were once everywhere, choking us out, and now, in our newfound prison, the rodents were now scarce.  
** **At first I thought their exclusion from our pitiful prison was a positive development but now I see, by Asgore’s recent distress,their absence will pose a much larger problem than ever before. There has only been two dead humans on his hands, one the body of the former royal child, and the other a child so swiftly slain, Asgore has refused me access to studying it, for emotional reasons he claims.  
** **The child’s soul was removed either way. The soft, bubbling oaf took upon himself every emotional burden of worldly woes that he begged me to extract the soul from the human’s corpse while he downturned his shamed eyes. Such strong emotions, especially at a time like this, I can sympathize with.  
** **But with Chara’s missing body and soul, we have only extracted one soul of the required seven. This pitiful progress I can only expect will soon dampen the blood-thirsty riled spirits of the Underground.  
**So, only now, I have to rely on such a meager plan that I can only hope will work. Built from the scraps of a once great nation, this next experiment may change the fate of the underground. That is why our belovedly soft hearted king will only be informed of this experiment's final success, rather than its beginnings.****

****

****

********

********

Gaster hovered a finger over the lightly blinking curser on his broken screened tablet. He sucked in a hesitant breath and let it out in a tired sigh. Could he really follow through with this? Setting aside the professional voice, he began to doubt himself. Perhaps this would be one of those cases where a little unspoken, nonexistent rule would be easily violated in favor of the future of monster kind.  
He slumped against the table, and a few empty vials and beakers clattered with the tremor. The labs were desolate at this late (or early) of an hour, something only a dedicated and ever curious little royal scientist would do.  
His empty eye sockets drooped with exhaustion and he rubbed a small, fleshy hand against the back of his head. He had known Asgore for all his life, and more personally than most monsters could ever say, so this little violation of trust- er, no he couldn’t call it that- this little unspoken and possibly morally gray project he was about to undertake would require more tact than he knew.  
He mulled over it for another silent minute, reading and rereading his own pretentious vignette with rising distaste, before he forced himself to save it anyway and shut down the tablet.  
With a drawn out and stressed sigh, he rested his head on the table and, finally, considered it a day, at five in the morning.


	2. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gaster proceeds to do what he does best and prepare to science, despite his lingering doubt and worries. The Third human falls, but is it into the most caring hands?

**In spite of my copious access to resources, it seems I will have to resort to using the abandoned weather station near the snowdin district. After research into the weather patterns of a confined space had been snuffed out with the invention of calculus and the discovery of Chaos Theory and a study on elder arthritis trends, the place was rendered useless, and will probably be soon marked for repurposing as our population seeks places to expand. However, for the time being, the fitting, although admittedly run down and cramped space, will serve its purpose and keep this next experiment contained quietly.**

The ghoulish monster looked around the disheveled place, wrinkling the bridge of his nonexistent nose to the frozen place. He struggled to word this positively. The windows were boarded and the cool linoleum was scattered with junk and some peeling graffiti. It would require a few trips from his main lab back in hotland to gather all the supplies he needed, as long as he was inconspicuous about it. Every assistant and coworker he knew was probably well acquainted with his detached and standoffish demeanor when he was working, so disappearing for a few weeks would have been normal. 

**Notably, the location is ideal.**

He continued somberly.

**The Ruins is the bottlenecked entrance from the only confirmed access point for the Underground. Despite the former Queen’s residency there, the only humans that have been recorded have come from this location.**

Finally, he felt a little air of apathy settle in as he typed up lazily the last few sentences of his log. The only way he could continue this was with a wall built around him. He couldn’t back down now, neither for the human’s life nor Asgore’s. He could sluff off for the time being, justifying that he was only doing this to save more lives than stealing them, he could focus at the task at hand.

In spite of his bitter resentment towards his ever curious co workers, the image of him toting a broom and several bags of expensive surgical equipment would simply have to leave the rest to their imaginations.  
Every day, the skeleton monster would look up from his work, and anxiously glance towards the ruin door, which flickered dimly on his never sleeping desktop. The old monitor flickered with the registered image, but the scenery never failed to be still, like a still picture.  
He sighed, reminded of his upcoming work and unexpected subject. After dutifully setting up the cameras in Snowdin, he was determined to be the first monster to steal away the next human to come, and none would be the wiser. He pushed away the thought of it’s ethics. All that mattered was the human’s survival and monster’s advancement. He had come to terms with the fact the human wouldn’t like him, but soon after, he would never have to see it again.  
Biting down on his tongue, he forced himself to continue working, thankful the place was only so big. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster’s time of procrastinating respite was short lived. Hidden behind the veil locked doors, another human fell, and the care of the heartbroken Queen washed over him. But all good things must come to an end.  
The doctor could hardly believe his eyes when he was loudly notified of a new presence wandering the woods far from hotland. After almost two years of silence, the doctor had almost given up hope another human would ever come by.   
Without warning, the awkward little monster shot up out of his seat, mouth a thin line. A silence broke out among the rest of the meeting committee. All of this could wait.  
Among confused glances, the little ghastly monster shot out frantically from the conference room without another word.

Several distracts over, unknowing, a small child wandered shivering through the recently powdered path. He gazed with eyes of wonder up at the towing leafless grey trunks that stretched into the black abyss above. A curious russet-toned hand rested upon the grey bark, stroking it with tentative curiosity, wondering how trees could even grow in this ethereally subterranean landscape.   
Hist tiny frame quivered with the cold and his recent burns. Stroking the tree he kept his eyes and mind away from the purple door locked behind him. His clothing was far from sufficient for the brisk weather, tiny snowflakes fluttering to rest lazily upon his freckled, scarred skin.  
With a somber sigh, the child curled his arms around himself and rubbed his arms futilely. There was no point in having him linger here, especially at the rate at which the snow was picking up.   
His muddy boots crunched in the snow, the only noise echoing in the desolate place as he pressed on, looking to try to make out what he thought was a path. But from the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a shadow move.  
Looking beyond, he gazed upon what seemed to be a crevasse and no obvious way across it but a felled tree. He approached it warily, curiosity overcoming whatever feeling of self preservation overcome by curiosity.   
Then more movement caught the corner of his eye but it always flickered out of view every time he turned his head. Swearing it off as an illusion by the snow he looked back again at the crevasse, looking into the swallowing darkness below. It didn’t seem to reach very far, but the soft blue glow inside showed the sharp drop and the jagged rocks that split into the earth. It felt small but at the same time so big. As if there was life hidden within it he couldn’t quite see.  
Lost in a mesmerized gaze into the crevasse, the child hardly noticed the tall shadow slowly cast over him.  
A boney hand curled around the back of his shirt and yanked him back. With a tiny yelp of surprise, the human’s gaze towards the abyss was broken and a few clumps of snow fell harmlessly off the edge.   
The last the human saw, staring wildly up, was a skeletal face, warped with soft concern. Then the world dissolved quickly into black, only half a frantic sentence muttered out.


End file.
